


Contest

by Pouncer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla loses herself in the rhythm of the bout, her body gliding from position to position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contest

The swish of fabric around Teyla's legs is reassuring, comforting. The soft sound counterpoints the furious, never-ending snap of stick versus stick, reminding her to curve and flex. Ronon must know something of solace: the hair falling into his face and eyes belies his fancy that he had eliminated everything not essential to survival.

Teyla loses herself in the rhythm of the bout, her body gliding from position to position. Attack and parry, strike and block, all without thought after so many years of practice. Ronon is a worthy opponent. She must focus and observe to find any weakness.

There is none.

* * *

The bout ends when Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard finds them. This time there is no ambush; Ronon has learned the rules of sparring. Teyla breathes deep and relishes the looseness of her muscles, the slide of sweat down her skin, the way her skirt tangles with her damp legs. She does not attempt to mark their finish in the traditional Athosian manner. Her foe is too remote for embraces.

Sheppard glances at her, asking a silent question. Always so worried that one of his own will come to harm.

"It was a good practice," Teyla tells him, packing her weapons away. She makes sure to smile, so that he knows she means it.

Ronon nods but says nothing else. He appreciates all forms of fighting, from what she has observed.

Sheppard reminds them of a pre-mission briefing and wanders off. He has been lost since they fooled the Wraith into retreat and Ford escaped through the stargate.

Ronon stares at Teyla for several seconds, long enough that she asks, "What?"

"Those clothes." Having managed two words, he seems to lose the thread of conversation. Teyla will not help him in this. She waits. "The loose fabric could be used against you," he finally continues

Teyla tilts her head, considering. It is an argument she has heard before. "Yes. But it strengthens more than it harms." He looks puzzled and she feels a moment of near pity. He's been moving long enough that he's forgotten how to act with other humans. So isolated and alone.

To end his confusion she smiles. "The sticks are not my weapon. My body is the weapon, bending and twisting. How shall I know this, if not reminded?" She leaves then, and feels him staring after her. He will understand soon enough, or not.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sga_flashfic's "skirt" challenge. Beta by misspamela.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, or Sheppard would lean all the time.


End file.
